Sweet II
by Nachete
Summary: He was sometimes cute. Sweet even. She couldn't get sidetracked unawares. Again.


Disclaimer: Characters are those of Kaminaga Manabu.

Note: **Bold** = Emphasis. _Italics_ = Self-speech.

* * *

><p>Oh, her fragile heart. She couldn't handle this. It was pure cuteness. So lovely. So, so sweet.<p>

Had she known all these little antics before, she would have snapped him up sooner. He was so grumpy, and so shady. The relationship was difficult. He was even more so. At first. Giving her evil looks and physically moving away like she was infectious. Not letting her come close. But when he came to her apartment he did a complete 360.

And now she couldn't stand it. Or him.

Looking so innocent. Like nothing was his fault. Did he have ANY idea what he was doing to her insides? She bet he didn't. It would pass his mind surely. But, God help her, the things he did! Goodness, she needed to log it all down for future reference. She wouldn't be caught unawares. Again.

He could be uncannily cute when need be. Sweet. And she would fall for it.

Firstly, the incessant but subtle nudging when he felt the need to be cuddled. At all odd times. Which she found utterly endearing instead of annoying.

The inching closer during thunderstorms, when he'd be unusually jumpy and have slightly widened eyes. She had to be aloof; he wouldn't do these things when coaxed, stubborn to no end. But she felt needed, instead of the usual opposite.

Or, the tugging of her clothes when he felt playful and wanted attention. She was a sucker for these. He usually got what he wanted, not that she minded in the least. Each time, as they neared the end, she would be close to panting, but he didn't seem to. At all. He just casually sauntered away. When she gets him one day -eventually- she'll show him who's boss.

Perhaps glancing ever-so-seriously at her ice-cream or cake or chocolate or candy when he wanted a nibble. He'd look at her face, then at whatever she was holding in her hand. At her face. Then her hand. She'd give a stern 'no' or a few, which he seemed not to comprehend. And when she did -always- let him have a nibble, his face erupted in such glee you'd think he never had a taste before.

Her personal favorite, was when he jumped in the shower with her. Oddly enough, baths just never sat well with him. It was tortuous even getting him into the tub. Such a mess. But the shower was, well. When he didn't need a bath she had to try to get him out. She got wet. He got wet. She could lather him all over and he wouldn't fidget. Never mind that the water came from who-knows-where. He was in her arms and he enjoyed it. She, enjoyed the tickling episode, which he could not escape.

And a host of other things she dubbed cutesy and sweet.

Like watching her get dressed and put on her make-up. One time, she got cheeky and attempted to put some lipstick on him. But he wasn't having any of that, running from her dressing room with half of it done. Sometimes he had to endure the day bathed in her perfume. Her clothes didn't fit him -_thank_ _gods_- or she'd try those on him too.

He followed her. Or his eyes did, when she wasn't looking. It became something of a game to them. Sometimes he followed her around physically. When she turned to catch him, he'd pretend to be engrossed with something else.

She also napped, which he absolutely adored. She held him. Cuddled him. He got her and a very comfortable blanket and some snooze-time. On the couch or on the bed. He wouldn't protest that.

'You know, I honestly think you love that thing more than me.'

'That thing has a name, it's Mr. Tickles. And he is the cutest, sweetest thing on planet earth.'

She makes a kissy face towards Mr. Tickles, held securely in her arms. He looks at her. Shakes his head. Rolls his eyes. And scoffs.

'It gets all your time.'

'HE does not.'

'It does.'

'He does not, and stop whining like a baby.'

'Maybe **I** should use the shirt-tugging tactic.'

'Don't you dare. I've got my arms occupied. Yakumo!'

He sensed the challenge in her voice. He looks at her like the prey she is and launches an immediate attack. Mr. Tickles jumps into the cushions beside her and watches, amused, as the assault goes on. A simple shirt-tugging turns into a full-on poking, prodding, and an eventual make-out session, leaving them both breathless.

'See? **He** doesn't take up all of my time.'

'I just barely get an edge in.'

'Oh ha. Very funny.'

Mr. Tickles gets bored and chooses to, at that moment, pounce between them -whiskers and all- and gives one tiny, unthreatening, but fearless.. mewl(?) directed at the man above her. Both humans look quizzical. And then she looks at Mr. Tickles affectionately. 'Aww, c'mere.' She nuzzles the feline until she sees the man's face.

'Seems I have no grip on you, unlike that animal.' Frowns.

'Well, you're hardly ever cute. Or sweet.' Snickers at the deepened frown.

'Maybe you could learn a thing or two from Mr. Tickles.' Jokes.

'Tch. In that case, I think I know enough.' Dead serious.

With the glint only he could see, Mr. Tickles left them to do his own thing. Unbeknownst to her, the man who loved to annoy her -in secret- was also uncannily cute when need be. And cunningly sweet.

Mr. Tickles noticed the bed was empty. Judging by the sounds from the living room, they would be busy a while. Time for him to get busy too.

_Hihi, sweet._

* * *

><p>AN: Longest nonsense by far. As tricky as any other to write. But I think this couple is so cute. So I will write their nonsense. No proper genre on FFnet for this. Anyway. Cheers to 2015!


End file.
